rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinzo Namikaze
General Name: Shinzo Namikaze Nicknames: None Yet Age: Appears 23 D.O.B: March 27 Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: O- Marital Status: Single Appearance Blonde spiky hair with piercing ice blue eyes Shinzo is a taller man standing at 6'2". With a lean and muscular build Shinzo is by no means skinny. Shinzo is always wearing the standard shinigami clothes. However he has made modifications to the uniform. The first being that he has removed the sleeves and that there is now a hood to cover his face. Personality Shinzo is a shy individual but is loyal and true to those he cares about, going as far as to hide his emotions as not to worry others. He is selfless and kind by nature always going out of his way for his friends. For the most part Shinzo is able to stick to his calm and collected self. However his emotions have been seen to take over making him reckless. Even though Shinzo is not one to actively seek trouble he will not back down from a challenge. Shinzo is confident in his abilities allowing him to stay calm when under pressure. Haunted by the images of his family and their killers he hides his sadness and anger behind a calm exterior Likes Cloud watching Training Dislikes Arrogant people His past History In life Shinzo was an average guy. He went to school and played sports and lived as any regular day person would. Living on his own he always thought about the family he left in order to finish studying. One day when thinking about his family he decided to visit home. Upon arriving to the city Shinzo saw what looked to be a small robbery. Wanting to help Shinzo ran after the theif. Chasing him to a corner he was able to subdue him. However the thief had a partner and together the two were able to fend escape. Not without having his wallet stolen. Later on after dealing with the police Shinzo finally made it to his house where he noticed the door was open. Walking inside with a sense of unease Shinzo made his way down the hall to the main room. Upon walking in Shinzo was horrified to see that his family had been brutally murdered. His mother and father and sister had all been killed and before he knew it he was hit from behind. Laying on the ground and turning towards his attacker he sees it was the two thief’s from before. Horrified from the revelation that they had found him Shinzo tried to fight back but it was to no avail. Stabbing Shinzo throught the heart he died with the sole thought that he failed his family. Upon waking up in this strange new world Shinzo vowed to never let something like that happen again. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Inner World His inner world is set during a quiet night where the full moon is bright and vibrant. The land is comprised of a lush green forest that clears into a lake with the water barely moving. When looking into the water a perfect reflection is cast because of the stillness. Looking out over the vast lake Shinzo is able to see a shrine in the middle. With the moon being so bright everything is visible to the naked eye and upon further inspection the shrine Tsukihime (Lunar Princess) Tsukihime takes the form of a woman of similar age to Shinzo who personality wise is opposite to him. While Shinzo is calm and cool Tsukihime is easily excitable and doesn'e behave like one would think a princess should. Tsukihime is beautiful with long brown hair and has a very caring nature. Shinzo and Tsukihime both have a great connection and he is able to call on her whenever he needs her. Sealed In its sealed state Tsukihime is a standard katana used by most shinigami. The tsuba is two crescent moons back to back pointing out and the scabbard is midnight black. The hilt is a deep red color that almost resembles blood. The blade of Tsukihime is very reflective as if showing off the moon. Release command: 'Jōshō (Rise) Upon transformation Shinzo’s zanpaktou takes on the form of a giant broadsword. The guard of the sword is as wide as the blade with the handle coming down the middle of the sword. The handle color is a dark red while the guard is a deep gold. Ability name Slashing the sword in an arc Shinzo creates an energy wave in the shape of a crescent moon. This skill is a low cost ability that uses SEI and the greater that SEI becomes the more powerful it will be. It is an offensive ability that can intercept incoming attacks if Shinzos SEI is equal or greater Describe your second ability. 'Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Other Items Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Shinzo is pretty laid back and easy to talk to however looking closely into his eyes will show that he is troubled by something. If brought up he may normally just feign ignorance. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.